jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsarena Ronove's Peerage
The following is the list of characters in Tsarena Ronové's peerage. Plot When first introduced in Volume 1, the group consisted of six members; Tsarena, Masako, Suzue, Takeshi, and Mizue. The peerage all attend Godai Academy in Kaijou, using the Esotericism Club as a cover-up for their devil activities, having set themselves up five years prior. Takeshi is in Third Year High School, Tsarena and Masako in Second Year High, and Suzue and Mizue in First Year High. In Volume 2, at the end of the volume, Soujirou volunteers to join in order to help in the preparations for the peerage's rating game against Sashi Oriax. The total number increased to seven. In Volume 3, all six member compete against Sashi's peerage of seven in a Rating Game, set in an alternate dimension version of Kaijou Park. The game ended with the elimination of 3 players to 4. The game concluded in a tie following the collapse of the dimensional map by Five Rings Godai. The beginning of Volume 4 wraps up the conclusion of the peerage's match against Rikardoir Echthroi. Though they knocked out more pieces, the end result was a loss when Tsarena was eliminated. They prepare for another game against Virmaro Vassago. In Volume 5, they win their first official match against Virmaro Vassago, winning by eliminating more peerage members within the time limit. During the events of Volume 6, Pheyor is recruited after a light discussion over his nature, and how doing so could benefit his goals for the future in the long run. At the end of Volume 7, Shoda joins the peerage after losing his life to the Sacred Gear, Ceremonial Sands, and is subsequently revived as a result. During Volume 8, the group begin the mock battle with Tsarena's cousin and clan heir, Sceptile Ronové. Though they were easily beaten, it allowed Soujirou to achieve Balance Breaker for the first time. Volume 9, Amrys willingly joins Tsarena's peerage both as a thank you for having saved her mother's Undine kingdom, and also to further advance her own abilities. Tomoki was recruited whilst about to commit suicide, but was later confiscated due to his uncontrollable Sacred Gear, via a pieces transfer to Sceptile in exchange for Hikune under orders from Satan Mary Beelzebub. At the beginning of Volume 10, despite there being no early implications, Takeshi turns stray and abandons the peerage in favour of obtaining power to kill the gods. The revelation of the Longinus leads them the peerage to try and find him. During the events of Volume 11, the peerage face a mock battle with Sashi Oriax, which is ended prematurely with no official result. At the end of Volume 12, Sigurd joins Tsarena's Peerage after a very tempting offer made by Tsarena that steered him away from rejoining the Einherjar in Valhalla. At the conclusion of Volume 13, Takeshi rejoins momentarily but dies after succumbing to his injuries. His evil pieces become unusable, except for one of his newly evolved mutation pieces, which is accepted by Mizue, along with the Sacred Gear, Aurora Chioni, that was stored within it. After the events of Volume 14, in spite of the initial agreement, Hikune becomes a permanent member of the peerage, and Tomoki is permitted to stay full-time with Sceptile's peerage. Volume 15, Volume 16, Midway through Volume 17, Tsarena trades out Soujirou for an empty piece over his disregard for his own safety as well as the members of the peerage for his continual usage of the forbidden technique, Juggernaut Drive. Volume 18 In the third round of the Newcomers Rating Games, Second Division in Volume 19, Mizue is transferred temporarily to Soujirou's peerage in exchange for Caryoan. After both their teams successes, the members are traded back. After the Semi-final match between Tsarena and Soujirou in Volume 20, Tsarena trades her empty queen piece with Choronzon in exchange for Zenjirou to rejoin. In the final match, several members of Tsarena's peerage were traded over to Soujirou in the concluding battle. Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Volume 25 Members Arc 1= Current Members |-|Arc 2= Current Members |-|Arc 3-4= Current Members Former Members |-|Arc 5= Current Members Former Members |-|Arc 6= Current Members Former Members |-|Epilogue= Current Members Former Members Trivia Category:DxD: Haiku Category:Peerages